1. Field
The described technology relates generally to an electro phoretic display and a driving method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electro phoretic displays (EPD) include flat panel display devices that are used, e.g., in electronic books. Various types electro phoretic displays have been proposed.
Among those, an electronic ink type electro phoretic display has been proposed that includes two display panels having electric field generation electrodes, and electronic ink between the two display panels. The electronic ink may include both a plurality of black or white positive charged particles and a plurality of black or white negative charged particles in a microcapsule. The electro phoretic display may display an image by moving the white and black charged particles from the electronic ink to electrodes having opposite polarities by using potential difference at both ends of the electrodes due to voltage applied to opposite electrodes, and by reflecting external light.
The electro phoretic display has high reflectivity and contrast ratio, and substantially does not depend on the viewing angle, unlike the liquid crystal display (LCD). Such that the electro phoretic display is able to display an image with a comfortable feeling, such as paper. Further, the electro phoretic display consumes less power because it is able to maintain the image even if voltage is not continuously applied, due to, e.g., the bi-stable characteristics of white and black charged particles.
A color filter including a cholesteric-type liquid crystal has been used to show colors in the electro phoretic display including white and black charged particles. However, in this case, although white color reflectivity can be improved when a white is shown, brag reflection is generated by the color filer including the cholesteric liquid crystal when a black is shown, thereby increasing reflectivity of black. Accordingly, contrast ratio and chroma are deteriorated.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology. Therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.